Expectativa Versus Realidad
by Nytro-Ace
Summary: Todo el mundo tiene expectativas sobre ciertas situaciones, y Tom no es la excepción. Y Harry va a su ritmo, lamentablemente. Y ese ritmo es la realidad.
1. chapter 1

_Okey okey señoritas, no esperen mucho de este fic. Es otro de mis intentos de hacer una comedia decente que tenga trama, pero parece que no puedo hacer eso. En fin, si dejas un review te llevas un 50% de descuento en la compra de una camiseta con el estampado de "Kyu-baby is the best", cuya venta está patrocinada por mi perro. También te llevas de regalo unas pantuflas de zorrito._

 _También quiero decir que tengo una cuenta en Wattpad. Puedes buscarme como Kyu-baby y darme amor._

 _Esta es una historia de capítulos cortos. Supongo que tendrá unos veinte caps como máximo, nu c._

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece porque en ese caso habría hecho canon el Tomarry, y mandado a Ron a tomar por culo.**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Idioteces a pedir por carta.  
Posible lenguaje malsonante.  
El lector podría avergonzarse de que yo exista.

* * *

 **Expectativa vs. Realidad: Tomarry.**

 **En la ducha:** _Expectativa._

Tom alzó a Harry, besándolo desenfrenadamente, devorando su boca con pasión bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Las piernas de Potter, mojadas, ardientes y firmes se afianzaron en la cintura del mayor, mientras que este se distraía de sus labios y lamía el cuello delgado de Harry, saboreando las gotas que hacían su camino en la suave piel morena.

-Tom ... -Harry gimió suavemente, casi inaudible bajo el sonido del agua que salpicaba contra los azulejos de la ducha. Tom se fue al rosáceo pecado del chico, mejor conocido como su pezón, mordisqueando encantado.

-Eres tan delicioso, Harry...

 **Realidad.**

Tom paseaba el jabón por su cuerpo, muy rápidamente, por sus axilas y también prestando atención a su amigote. No vaya a ser que se infecte. Harry, por su parte, se enjuagaba el cabello negro que tenía en la cabeza, que se aplastaba en su nuca, quejándose de lo caliente que estaba el agua. Al idiota de Riddle le gustaba el agua a esa temperatura, si no decía que estaba fría.

Evidentemente, a Tom no le importaba que a Harry se le desprendiera la piel.

Y de repente a Tom se le cayó el jabón. La tensión recorrió a ambos hombres. Ninguna quería hacer el trabajo de agacharse y dejar indefenso su trasero, menos para recuperar un mísero jabón.

-Tienes que recogerlo tú, Potter. Ya debes estar acostumbrado a esto, ¿no? -se burló Riddle. Harry lo miró de reojo, soltando una risita.

-A ver. Soy pasivo, pero no puto, Riddle.


	2. Chapter 2

_Eh... no sé qué puedo decir. Soy realmente mala escribiendo las notas de autor, porque no tengo mucho que informar. Ya saben. Uh... me gusta Hamilton. Sí. Sisisisi. Y mi canción favorita es Non-Stop._

 _Déjame un review o te quedas sin camiseta._

* * *

 **Advertencias** :

Idioteces a pedir por carta.  
Posible lenguaje malsonante.  
El lector podría avergonzarse de que yo exista.

* * *

 **Conociendo a los suegros.**

* * *

 _Expectativa._

* * *

Se arregló la corbata otra vez. Ya era la quinta vez que deshacía el nudo y volvía a hacerlo. Mirándose a través del cristal de una ventana, se repeinó el cabello, que lucía un engominado hacia atrás al más puro estilo Malfoy. Quitó el inexistente polvo en su elegante traje negro, y cuadró los hombros. Harry, a su lado, lucía un bonito traje hecho a medida de color blanco, que revelaba al mundo su pureza e inocencia.

—Te ves maravilloso, Tom —murmuró Harry, avergonzado, tomando su brazo con el rostro rojo como un tomate. Tom sonrió ufano.

—Lo sé.

La puerta de la Casa Potter la abrió un rígido James Potter, que examinó de arriba a abajo a Tom, asegurándose de su buena apariencia. Con una mirada de aprobación pero con gestos bruscos, los condujo al interior, donde una guapa Lily Potter los esperaba a ambos con los labios apretados en una imitación excelente de Minerva McGonagall. Los tres hombres se sentaron en los sofás del salón, en un incómodo silencio.

—¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con nuestro hijo? —dijo Lily Potter repentinamente, una pregunta mordaz y una sonrisa viciosa. Tom tragó grueso, y Harry comenzó a temblar levemente.

—Planeo casarme con él y formar una familia estable donde pueda hacerle feliz.

—¿Nivel económico?

—Está hablando con el Heredero de Slytherin, por favor.

—¿Reputación?

—Eh... digamos que buena.

—¿Estatus sanguíneo?

—...mestizo.

James Potter se levantó del sofá, y apuntó a la puerta, con gesto furibundo.

—¡Mi hijo sólo se casará con un sangre pura, como todos en mi familia!

—¡Pero si su hijo es mestizo y usted se casó con una hija de muggles!

—¡James Potter, ven a sentarte ahora mismo! —ordenó la matriarca de la familia, y Tom podía jurar que de ella surgía una bestia de oscuridad dispuesta a destruir el mundo de un sólo puñetazo si su esposo no obedecía.

No se equivocó. El hombre corrió a sentarse nuevamente, y se calló por el resto de la tensa reunión.

Al final Tom se ganó la bendición de ambos padres, pero con la amenaza de que si hacía sufrir a su hijo, la misma señora Potter iba a cortar sus pelotas con un diffindo.

* * *

 **Realidad.**

* * *

—¿Por qué demonios traes el pelo como si fueras un Malfoy? —rió Harry, soltando una carcajada tan fuerte que casi se le cayeron las gafas—. Te ves tan ridículo.

—Estoy tratando de presentarme correctamente y dar una buena impresión—masculló Tom, observando indignado la vestimenta de Harry—. Evidentemente a ti no te preocupa eso de dar buenas impresiones.

—Punto uno, son mis padres. Puntos dos, les vale tres kilos de mierda cómo me vea o cómo se vean mis amigos —rebatió Harry, alzando el dedo índice—. Y punto tres, eres el puto Señor Oscuro, ¿qué impresión quieres dar? ¿El de un hombre mentalmente estable?

—Tu lenguaje es una oda a los callejeros.

—Que te valga mierda.

Se veían extraños. Uno iba con un traje impecable, el pelo con tanta gomina que podría hacerle competencia a un Draco Malfoy de primer año en Hogwarts, y unos zapatos tan brillantes que podrían dejar ciego a cualquiera que los mirase. Y el otro, con el cabello tan revuelto que parecía que dos gatos se habían peleado en su cabeza, una sudadera de talla extra grande y unos pantalones tan rotos que fácilmente podrían haber pasado como ropa de indigente.

Harry se paró frente a la puerta, y antes de que Tom pudiera tocar, abrió su bocota y se puso a gritar.

—¡Familia, llegó el hijo favorito!

—Eres nuestro único hijo, Harry, y no sabes cuánto agradezco eso —James Potter abrió en pijama, tallándose los ojos y las gafas colgándole de la oreja izquierda.

—Acepta que no pudieron tener más hijos porque te faltó hombría —Harry le palmeó el hombro, entrando sin siquiera limpiarse los zapatos en la alfombrilla de bienvenida.

—Lo dice el muerde almohadas.

—1945 está llamando para que le devuelvas el apodo, viejo.

—Calla, mocoso, o harás que me arrepienta de haber donado ese espermatozoide —y reparó en Tom finalmente—. Anda, pero si es Lord Voldemort.

—Buenas tardes, señor.

—Yo debería decirte señor. Según sé tienes como setenta años.

—Harry, sé que te gustan mayores, ¿pero hombres que podrían pasar por tu abuelo?—Lily Potter apareció meneando la pelirroja cabeza, sentándose en el sofá—. ¿Qué fue lo que hicimos mal?

—Tiene setenta años pero es como uno de veinticinco y ya sabes dónde —murmuró Harry, sonriendo travieso mientras se echaba en el sofá.

—¡Nada de referencias sexuales en esta casa mientras yo esté presente! —gritó Lily.

¿En qué demonios se había metido?

—Te dije que el traje no era necesario, idiota.

—Se ve como una mala imitación de Lucius Malfoy.

—Saben que los estoy escuchando, ¿verdad?

—Ya me estaba preocupando.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola sí cómo están -le tiran tomates-. Ahora viene el chistecito aburrido de todos los años..._

 _No actualizo desde el año pasado este fic ewe._

 _Ok, eso es todo. Ahora bien. Resulta que están los Amortentia Awards en Facebook y todo eso, pues estoy nominada al mejor fic de Comedia y justo es éste... pues... cuando sea la hora de votar, voten por su zorrito favorito. Voten por Kyu-bae. Únanse al movimiento naranja (movimiento ciudadano nanananana)_

 _Prometo actualizaMENTIRA AJDJAJDJ_

* * *

 **Advertencias**.

Lenguaje malsonante (pa'qué voy a decir posible si va a haber.)  
Posible contenido erótico. Especialmente en este capítulo.  
El lector podría avergonzarse de que yo exista.

* * *

 **La primera vez.**

* * *

 _Expectativa._

* * *

A opinión de Tom, la relación que mantenía con Harry ya llevaba el tiempo adecuado para atreverse a dar el paso. Dos meses de citas, otros dos de acercamientos más atrevidos y ya cuatro de noviazgo oficial fueron las primeras etapas. Era el momento.

El momento de tener relaciones íntimas.

El sexo.

Para esto, Tom ya estaba más que informado con todo lo que debía hacer como activo. Manuales, sitios web que hablaban sobre el tema y consejos de terceras personas hacían el truco. Él era un experto sin siquiera haberlo hecho aún.

(Tom no era virgen, pero era la primera vez que tendría algo con un hombre y era Harry, principalmente, lo importante de la cuestión.)

–Harry... –habló tentativamente, acercando su mano al muslo de Potter, acariciando suavemente. Harry dio un respingo, sonrojándose furiosamente y desviando la mirada.

–¿S-sí?

Tom sonrió, aproximándose hacia el cuerpo menudo de Harry y logrando recostarlo en aquel sofá tan cómodo de su sala de estar. Merlín, al fin. ¡Al fin!

Harry, por su parte, balbuceaba incesantemente con las mejillas tan coloradas como un tomate, sus manos tratando de alejar a Tom débilmente.

–Harry, ¿no crees que es momento de... llevar nuestra relación a más allá? –susurró frente a frente de Harry y sus brillantes ojos verdes. Harry tragó saliva, soltando un quejido cuando los dientes de Tom mordisquearon suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda.

–Es... es mi primera vez... Tom... –jadeó, y luego se mordió los labios fuertemente cuando Tom pasó a su cuello, lamiendo sin detenerse en nada.

–No voy a forzarte a nada, pero creo que ya es momento...

Harry pareció pensarlo, apretando sus labios en línea recta. Tom esperó con calma, aunque lo que llevaba en medio de sus piernas parecía no querer seguir esperando.

–E-está bien... hagámoslo...

Tom sonrió.

Valió la pena la espera.

* * *

 **Realidad**.

* * *

Tom ya estaba más que listo para aquella primera vez que compartirían Harry y él. Ya eran meses de andar caliente todo el día por la boquita sucia del chico, y sus jugueteos tontos meneando el culo. Y no veía precisamente sano masturbarse después de cada salida o reunión. Así que ese día sería donde Tom Riddle le quitaría la virginidad a Harry Potter costara lo que costara.

Después de todo, un guerrero no temía manchar su espada con sangre.

–Te das cuenta que dijiste eso en voz alta, ¿verdad? –dijo Harry, echado cómodamente sobre el sofá mientras veían Frozen. La chica de hielo ya estaba comenzando con la cancioncita esa de "Libre Soy".

Él también sería libre esa tarde, cuando pudiera darle el pase a su general para internarse en los territorios no descubiertos del culo de Harry.

–Puede ser –respondió desinteresado, más preocupado en la curva de la cadera de su novio–. ¿No crees que ya es hora de, bueno, pasar a la segunda fase?

–¿Segunda fase?

–Sexo.

Harry despegó sus ojos de la pantalla justo cuando Elsa comenzaba a hacer su enorme castillo de hielo en la cima de aquella montaña. Seguía preguntándose por qué Elsa construyó una monstruosidad donde todos podían verlo, y encima sin ningún lugar donde sentarse.

–Interesante. Cuéntame más –sonrió. Tom bufó.

–Tengo necesidades. ¿Por qué no lo hemos hecho ya?

–No sé, ¿quieres intentar a ver qué tal sale?

Tom parpadeó, asombrado por la facilidad del asunto. Harry de nuevo miraba la pantalla, como si realmente lo dijera en broma para desviar su atención del tema.

–¿Es en serio?

Harry se encogió de hombros: –Claro, ¿por qué no?

–A tu habitación. Ahora.

* * *

 **Dos horas después, mucho lubricante, quejas y sábanas sucias, además de gritos del vecino...**

* * *

Tom levantó las cejas, mirando al techo. Se sentía incómodo, porque según su imaginación había un alien observándolo en la madera.

(Era una mancha pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer.)

–Esto no es lo que yo esperaba, sinceramente –habló luego de unos momentos de reflexión y silencio. Harry lo miró mientras buscaba en los cajones de su mesita de noche algún rollo de papel higiénico.

–¿Qué es lo que querías? –interrogó hurgando en los cajones, tratando de encontrar algo con lo que limpiarse él y Tom. Tom le miró de reojo, revolviéndose el pelo.

–Ser el activo.

Harry le miró esta vez, con una toalla medio húmeda de esas con las que le limpias el trasero a los bebés. A saber por qué tenía de esas en su mesilla.

–Tú querías sexo, yo te di sexo. Es lo mismo sin importar quién va arriba o abajo –argumentó, ofreciéndole la toallita a Tom luego de limpiarse.

Tom seguía en un estado de meditación, tieso en la cama. Parecía que su primera experiencia como pasivo no había sido precisamente grata. Aunque Harry sabía que era totalmente lo contrario.

(Los gruñidos roncos que había soltado en medio del trabajillo confirmaban su teoría.)

Se acostó en la cama, abrazándole de lado, sonriente. Tom miraba el techo.

–Te prometo que a la próxima vez serás el activo.

Tom sonrió.

(Harry jamás cumplió su promesa, excepto cuando estaba borracho.)


End file.
